Rosalie's Story
by NhBdy
Summary: Rosalie Hale. Beautiful, vain, proud, and selfish. So what was she like BEFORE she was a vampire?


**Rosalie's Story**

**"Would you like to hear my story? It doesn't have a happy ending."**

**"Rosalie! Are you decent?" Mother called. Through the thick oak bedroom door, I could still hear her annoying nasal voice. I brushed my soft blond curls one last time and turned to the door.**

**"Yes mother. Do you need me?" Even to my own ears, my voice still sounded as soft as the sound of rain on my window right now.**

**"As a matter of fact, I do. May I come in?"**

**Without waiting for my answer, she opened the door and slunk into my room. Her shifty eyes took in everything, from my neatly lined up shoes to my assorted powders and baubles. Mother was a slim, tall, and sharp woman. Today, she had her long graying hair pulled into a tight no-nonsense knot at the back of her head.**

**"Take this to your father, will you? I forgot to give his lunch to him on his way to work."**

**"Yes mother." I replied.**

**As I started to the door, she stopped me and looked me over again with those cold and piercing eyes.**

**"Rosalie Hale, put on something more suitable, will you?"**

**Suitable? Where did that come from? There was nothing wrong with my old blouse and skirt! I checked again to check if I had any stains. None at all. I turned back to her, mystified.**

**"Mother, I'm just going over to the bank!" I whined.**

**"Love, do not question your elders. This is very important so just heed me, are we clear?" She shot back.**

**I didn't answer, just to annoy her further. She huffed and fluttered a bit, then began rolling up my hair. I didn't argue. We could go on for hours like this, just bickering. After I'd been "efficiently" dressed, she stepped back and looked me over again.**

**"Decent enough for you?" I asked sarcastically.**

**"You'll do."**

**With that, I turned and left my room to descend into the kitchen. I then pulled my father's lunch off of the dining room table and lifted an umbrella from the stand on my way out of the door. Before Mother remembered anything else, I was on my way. The bank wasn't far, only two blocks away. But by the time I got there, my socks were soaked from unnoticed puddles I had tripped into. It was too late to regret not wearing more appropriate shoes.**

**The bank was a tall and handsome building, but still nothing compared to our own splendid white walled mansion. I hurried inside, eager to be out of the rain - pouring harder now. As usual, the moment I stepped inside, men began to stare at me. All but one.**

**He ignored me, and continued to write what ever he was writing on a piece of yellow bank stationary. Lanky and boyish, he was tall, and had a medium build. Bronze hair, darkened by the rain, stuck out from under a pricy but simple hat. I wasn't used to being treated so... Normal!**

**The boy then gave the paper to the dazed clerk behind the desk. I half expected him to give in and turn around to look over at my slender figure, blue eyes, soft blond hair, and perfectly shaped lips. He didn't. Seeing my father, I ventured over to his desk and gave him his lunch.**

**"Mother forgot your lunch again. So I brought it for you." I told him.**

**"Thank you girl, don't want me to go hungry, do you?" He chuckled. I'd always loved my father's voice. Deep and strong, it was a voice any worker would gladly obey. My father was a tall man, with a small trimmed mustache and dark commanding eyes. His graying blond hair was carefully gelled back, and his black suit meant business.**

**"No father." I smiled as sweetly as I could and turned to leave.**

**As I made for the door, I saw the tall boy turn to look at me, and I lost confidence in myself completely. A perfect mouth turned up at the corners, as if entertained by my loss for words. A silent laugh shook his broad, now unsteady shoulders. Piercing topaz eyes saw through my sweet and gentle actions and looked into me further than I would ever have known.**

*** * ***

**"So.... did you get an eyeful of that Edward Cullen boy, Rose?" said Father. I glared at him.**

**"Rosie tosie!" Shrieked my brother.**

**"Shut up Thomas!" I retorted. His only reply was to stick out his tongue. Before I could say anything else, the maid arrived with the final course. I tucked in, glad to have an excuse not to answer father's question.**

**"Well did you?" Father inquired again. So much for not answering.**

**"Oh, was that the boy at the bank?" I asked, playing dumb.**

**"Yes that was him."**

**"Well he's okay I guess..."**

**"That's right I guess. He's too young for you."**

**"Father, we're the same age."**

**"So you did like what you saw." He teased.**

**"Mother will you excuse me? I'm feeling awfully tired...."**

**"Coward." Thomas muttered. I kicked him under the table.**

**"Don't start idiot." I hissed to him. Mother ignored our little argument and told me to go. As I made my way up to my room, Mother stopped me.**

**"I don't mind if you leave, just clean yourself up in a bit. We have very important guests coming over soon." I nodded, and rethought my destination, making my way to our garden.**

**I checked to make sure I was alone, unrolled my hair, and took off my shoes. The rain had stopped hours ago and the clouds had moved on, and so I could I had a clear view of the moon. It was beautiful, surrounded by stars and shining with a fierceness so bright, it made my eyes burn. I felt so.... inferior. I shook my head, suddenly overcome by the mental image of Edward Cullen laughing at me, Rosalie Hale. Who was I to be bested by a boy with no respect? He was just like any other ignorant boy, but with obviously no interest in me.**

**A beautiful boy to be true, but still a boy never less. Even as I decided this, I recalled those strange honey tinted gold eyes seeming to see right through me. An intangible mumble brought me out of my thoughts. Old Thomas the gardener stumbled his way in my direction, and grinned wide enough to show me all of his twisted yellow teeth.**

**"Enjoyin' the moon, miss?" He snorted as if he'd said something funny and continued lumbering on past me. I glared at him, and realized how stupid I must look right now. Crazy old man, I thought to myself. The night air seemed much cooler suddenly. I looked up into the night again to discover dark storm clouds rolling in over head. Realizing my displeasure wasn't having any lasting affects on Mother Nature, I stepped back into our warm, dry, and comforting house.**

**I wasn't expecting what I saw. I don't think anything could prepare me for that. All was quit in the dining room so I turned into the living room.... and got the shock of my life. Edward Cullen was sitting in my father's chair, as if he'd sat there his whole life. My heart picked up pace in surprise and he looked at me as if he too, could hear my heartbeat across the room. He wasn't the only one to turn to look. A tall stunningly handsome, golden haired man with bright and curious ocher eyes also turned to look. My father smiled as he saw the direction of their looks and introduced us.**

**"Rosalie, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his brother, Edward Cullen. is just giving me a prescription, and then we can get ready for our guests." I just nodded and walked foreword to shake their hands. As if they weren't odd enough, their cold and pale stone grips were strong, suggesting iron strength.**

**I then excused myself as quickly as manners allow, and shot into my room, close to hyperventilating. What was wrong with me? I had just vowed that I would never let that boy get the best of me and now look at my state! Hyperventilating at the foot of my bed did not count as controlling myself. Then again, it might be preferable to another one of Mother's boring dinner parties.**

**Or not, I argued with myself as I recalled those never ending golden eyes. Just sitting here won't do anything, a new cautious thought advised me. Besides, it might distract me, if I try to concentrate. Yeah right, I had the "try" part down. I sighed and lifted myself onto my feet again.**

**A little unsteady, I wandered over to my closet. With my mind still wandering in a place it shouldn't be, I picked something randomly from my wardrobe and threw it on. That took a grand total of 1 minute and didn't distract me nearly as much as I would have liked. Giving up on clothes, I tripped to my mirror. My soft curls were quickly put back into order and pinned up once again faster than I would have thought.**

**I couldn't put it off any longer, and so I pulled myself together and crept downstairs again. Hearing no more pointless talk, I cautiously stepped into the living room. Seeing no one here, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This was ridiculous! Creeping around like I was 10 years old and fantasizing about a boy I'd just met, wasn't high on the agenda before today.**

**True, but what was one break from being responsible? I argued with myself. Get a hold of yourself! Your 18 already! Might as well act like it! I snarled back. I sighed. This wasn't helping anything. Wasn't I different enough as I was? Without waiting for any other part of my addled head to protest, I searched out my Mother and followed her into the kitchen.**

**"Who did you invite over?" I questioned.**

**"I didn't. Your father invited the Kings over."**

**I hide my surprise with another question. The Kings were a very wealthy family who owned Father's bank and nearly every other store in town.**

**"Any reason? Our just a friendly visit?" I asked again.**

**"A friendly visit. Rosalie, will you hand me that spoon?"**

**I gave it to her and let myself ask one little too innocent question.**

**"Why were the Cullens over here earlier?"**

**She paused and turned to look at me.**

**"Your fairly nosy today girl. What's with the change of mood?"**

**I backtracked. "Well Father was talking about Edward earlier, and the house is fairly busy today."**

**Her glare subsided. "I suppose so..."**

**I nodded. I could tell her patience was wearing, and she seemed fairly cranky already. Mother and I both heard the doorbell ring and our heads turned in unison.**

**"Ben, get that for me will you?" Mother murmured to a passing servant.**

**He nodded and turned to the door. Mother washed her hands, dried them, and turned to take her place in the living room. Finding myself alone in the suddenly quite kitchen, I took the opportunity to check my appearance once more. It wouldn't do any good to forget something important with people like the Kings. I knew Mr. and Mrs. King would come; I didn't know their son would come too.**

**I'll never forget when I first saw Royce King for the first time. Or on that behalf, the last time either. He stood away from his parents and stared into the dancing flames in the belly of our great stone fireplace. He turned only when he heard me enter the room.**

**If I said I wasn't surprised, I would be lying.**

**Blue eyes caught mine and broad shoulders turned my way. He walked over to me, never breaking his sapphire gaze. He was handsome, but not unbearably so, such as the Cullens were.**

**"Rosalie Hale, right? I'm Royce King." His voice was deep and attractive. I found myself already trusting him.**

**"Pleased to meet you Royce." I replied. And it was the truth at the time. Father then called Royce over to introduce him to Mother. What suburb timing the man had! If I was feeling woozy from the Cullens before, it was nothing compared to now. What a mistake that was.**

**Soon enough, I would learn to hate that sleek blond hair, or those mischievous blue eyes. Even now, decades later, I can feel the clenching in my still heart. It was this man's fault that I was to be cursed with immortality forever, until my ashes were burned twice over. If I had known what I was facing before, I would have collapsed at the Devil's door and begged for him to take me now, because I couldn't bear to be cursed later. But I didn't know that at the time, and I found myself falling for him.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DISCLAIMER: i don not own Rosalie Hale. Or Royce. Or the Cullens. (i think you get the idea!)**

**i couldn't think of a nice, dramitic name for this one, so it's just Rosalie's story. *drum roll***

**this is one of my first fanfictions, so im not sure if i'll end up finishing it, especially since i started writting Wandering Path. sorry peoplez!**

**Long live the stupid fox! -Evelyn**


End file.
